cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawen Austin
: "Soldiers and Jedi fight for a common goal, and that is peace. While I am a soldier, I adopt many of the Jedi's teachings during my career with them. Soldiers are rough and aggressive, as they are meant to be, but Jedi urge patience and calm to balance their emotions. If I were to choose, I would side with the Jedi. Their benevolence, coupled with their virtuous morals of the Force surpasses those of a soldier's duty." : ―Lawen Austin Lawen Austin was a Human Male Republic Colonel and later a General during the final days of the Old Republic. Born to a family of military and peace-loving status, Austin followed in their footsteps and joined the Republic Military Academy on Coruscant in 40 BBY. Upon graduating from the academy in 34 BBY, Austin joined the Kwymar Sector Fleet in charge of patrolling the Kwymar sector, which was part of the Galactic Republic before the Clone Wars. There, he served as an Ensign, supervising crew members and slowly gaining experience from his superior officers. Later, he was judged ready and was promoted to Lieutenant. In 22 BBY, the Clone Wars had erupted, and Austin, desiring to have a more active role on the surface, resigned, and joined the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, comprised nearly of Clone troopers. In the Grand Army, Austin served first as a Colonel, leading the 968th Artillery Regiment into the battlefield. He was later promoted to General for his recognized actions on Alzoc III in 20 BBY, when he assisted Jedi Generals Plo Koon and Alloysis Keloy to eliminate the Droid Army presence supplying the Separatists with resources. When the war concluded in 19 BBY, Austin served alongside Jedi General Serin Waylun on Kashyyyk, when the Clone troopers executed Order 66. Fortunately, Waylun was able to escape the trap, and Austin, realizing that the Clones were traitors, immediately abandoned his duty as a soldier to help many of the surviving Jedi escape into hiding. Following the subsequent purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Austin too went into hiding, not wanting to serve a government that enforced brutality, murder and genocide across the galaxy. Following the Empire's defeat, Austin retired back to Aaeton. However, when Jedi Master Luke Skywalker recognized the Force within him, Austin accepted of being trained into the New Jedi Order, where he served as a Jedi Knight during the New Republic era. Austin died peacefully in 55 ABY on Aaeton, the same planet of where his life began as a soldier of the Republic, to becoming a Jedi of the New Jedi Order. Biography Early Life (65 BBY-40 BBY) : "I am not so certain if you can understand the Will of the Force. You are, after all, a non-Jedi and only those with intensive training from the Jedi Order can understand what the Force truly is." : "Try me." : -Kyle Redbreak and Lawen Austin on Ragoon VI Born in 65 BBY on the planet Aaeton in the Core Worlds, Austin hailed from a family who held military and peace-loving status in previous centuries. At the age of nineteen, when the government allowed Aaeton authorization for its people to visit the world of Ragoon VI, Austin, along with his family went there for a short holiday. There, Austin met the young Padawan, Kyle Redbreak, who came here with his master, along with other Jedi to recuperate after the Stark Hyperspace War recently. Redbreak told Austin about life as a Jedi, and that non-Jedi could not understand the knowledge of the Force. After his lengthy holiday, Austin returned to Aaeton to ponder the next two years of the Force Redbreak told him about. : "Really, Austin. If this is how you perform in the academy, you will do poorly on the battlefield. Furthermore, you would be causing disgrace to your family who entered military service in the years proceeding the next. If these repetitions occur, you will be having a short life if you manage to graduate with this kind of behaviour." : -Fasdin Powen reprimanding Austin for his recent performance in leadership In 40 BBY, Austin joined the Republic Military Academy, to continue his family's tradition of military service. There, he learned about marksmanship and leadership roles, including sharpshooting and military protocol. At first, Austin proved to be a challenge for his instructors--he would perform reckless mistakes, such as leading his men into suicide firing zones, running out without sticking to cover, and miscalculating enemy shots. For this, he was often reprimanded by his instructors, such as Fasdin Powen. However, during the next six years at the academy, Austin became a respected sharpshooter, including his now improved ability to lead his men without causing heavy casualties. His improved performance caught the attention of many of his superiors, consdering him for a position in the Republic Military. Military Career (34 BBY-22 BBY) Graduating from the Academy with the rank of Lieutenant, Austin was given a position in the Kwymar Sector Fleet. Though Austin was disappointed of not having to do with ground-based operations, he took the post regardless, wanting to learn more. Joining the fleet, he first served as an Ensign on the ship, Effciency. (To be Expanded) Category:General Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:New Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Master Category:Leader Category:968th Artillery Regiment